


Lost

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: While simultaneously getting lost in the world’s largest corn maze, Rhett and Link also get lost in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rhink Fall Ficathon 2016

“Let’s do it, man! It’ll be fun.”

“I’m not sure. This thing here says that it is the largest corn maze in the USA.  That people have had to call 911 for help getting out!” Link stated scrolling through the the Cool Patch Pumpkins website.  

Scanning the reviews he glimpsed

Endless rows of ten foot high towering cornstalks … Two million square feet …Upwards of four hours to complete … 9 miles of walking … 400 dead ends.

Link gulped and started to fidget.  It sounded fun, but were they really up to the task?  Link didn’t relish the idea of having to find his way out of a maze in the dark.  Or worse, be left out there over night.  

“We’re men. We’re navigators.  We can find our way out of a stinking corn maze.” Rhett roared deeply, slapping Link on the shoulder.

Link smiled up at Rhett, loving the excitement in Rhett’s voice when he found a new obsession.  It would warm Link’s heart, the way his taller friend would bounce around the room, extolling all the virtues of his new ideas. Even the way he would nag at Link, until Link finally gave in and joined in the new adventure was something Link loved dearly about his friend. Shaking his head, he knew that Rhett would get his way and drag him along for the ride.  

______

Link pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car.  Glancing over at Rhett who was abuzz in the seat next to him, he chuckled to himself.  

“Ah, this is gonna be great!” Rhett claimed as he bounded from the car and slammed the door.  Rhett was half way across the parking lot as Link grabbed his bag and rushed to catch up to him.  Falling in the same stride, they made their way to the ticket booth and through the entrance.  Link grabbed two maze maps and handed one to Rhett and jammed the other in his bag.  

As they made their way through the pumpkin patch, Link noticed his friend’s sparkling green eyes getting wider and wider in excitement.  ‘Did I tell you, that the maze was star trek themed last year?” Rhett burst out.  Link shook his head and grinned widely.  People always thought he was the child like one, with his silly mannerisms and goofy facial expressions.  If the fans could see his best friend now, they would think Rhett had been transplanted back to his five year old self. “There it is, Link.” Rhett pointed to the entrance.  

Link followed Rhett’s motion to see a large semi circular entrance dotted with pumpkins and a small sign that said “Welcome to the maze.  See you on the other side.” Link saw that there was a choice of three offshoots that they could enter.  He and Rhett chose the one in the middle. Well, here goes nothing. Link thought as he and Rhett entered the maze.

———

Right, left, left, dead end, turn around, right, curve to the left, curve to the right, dead end, turn around, left, left, left.  

Link had been following Rhett through the maze aimlessly for about an hour and a half. The rhythmic sound of  crunch, crunch as Rhett’s heavy footfalls hit the ground put Link into a trance. Ignoring the small stinging cuts that the leaves of the cornstalks caused as they grazed his skin, he was enthralled with Rhett’s gait.  He allowed his eyes to wander up Rhett’s long slim legs to his muscular thighs that were trapped in dark brown skinny jeans.  He was deeply aware of the movement in Rhett’s hips as he walked and Link felt a deep blush creep up on his skin causing him to sweat, even though his skin was cool from being shaded by the cornstalks.  

The sweet smell of autumn filled Link’s nose- musky, earthen and fresh and faintly of Rhett.  He breathed in deeply, trying to hold the scent in for as long as possible before exhaling.  After over thirty years, Link was still surprised that this prepossessing adonis was his friend. Although Link was happy and satisfied with their companionship, it was difficult in quiet moments like these.  Whenever he was sure Rhett would not catch him, he would  let his eyes loose from their invisible shackles to caress every inch of his beautiful friend. Letting his mind wander, he would fantasize about the body underneath the clothes, muscular and hard.  It became increasingly more difficult to  reign in his thoughts and drag his eyes away.  Each time he pulled himself back and locked up his heart, he feared that one day he wouldn’t be able to do it and what would happen then?

Slam.  Oomph. Rhett stumbled forward as Link rammed into his backside.  Lost the in the sight, smell and sound of the blonde man, Link had walked right into his friend at full speed.  Reaching both hands out, Link grabbed his friend’s forearm and waist to steady the both of them. “Woah, sorry man. I wasn’t paying attention.”  Link looked up to see the kindest look Rhett has ever given him, eyes soft, small smile on his lips, face bright.  “Yeah, it was another dead end.” Rhett mumbled  motioning to the large wooden barrier that read dead end.   “Are you alright man? You look flushed.”  Rhett said as he twisted around, Link’s hands grazing along the taller man’s body as he moved and then falling away. For a moment, Link could feel the combination of the softness of Rhett’s burnt orange hoodie and the firmness of his muscles.  “Um.. yeah.. “ Link said swallowing the lump in his throat.  “Just distracted, I guess.”  Rhett raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else as he flopped down in front of the wooden barrier and leaned against it.  “Well I could use a break. Got any water?”

“Oh. You think I brought water for you?”  Link chuckled, falling down beside his friend.  Eager to return to his jovial self and forget the burning in his hands, he elbowed his friend in the ribs and laughed.

“Of course you did.  You’re not strong enough to carry me out of here when I suffer heat exhaustion and not cruel enough to leave me to die.  You’d miss me too much.” Rhett said looking at Link, letting out a bark of laughter.  Link unzipped his bag and pulled out two water canisters, handing one to Rhett.

I would break my back, carrying you out of here, if I needed to, He thought to himself. “Yeah, you’re right on that account. Well, here.” Link said, as he handed the container to Rhett.  Rummaging further into the bag, Link cried out, “Oh crap. I forgot the sandwiches in the car.” Suddenly, his stomach rumbled loudly, right on cue.  

Rhett chuckled at the sound, patting his own belly.  “Yeah, I’m hungry, too.” He got up and walked over to one of the decorative pumpkins.  “Hey, toss me the pocketknife, man.”

Link tossed it high in the air, arcing it into Rhett’s deft fingers.  Flicking it open, Rhett stabbed it into the pumpkin, cutting a square hole in the top.  Pulling out some innards and seeds, he licked at the slop in his hand.  “Tastes, alright to me.” He said, as he rolled the hefty pumpkin over to where Link was sitting.  Taking out some seeds, and cleaning the gook off, he offered them to Link.

“Aw, man. I usually like them roasted.” Rhett sighed and rolled his eyes, “Of course, you do.” dropping the seeds into his friend’s hand.  Both friends enjoyed the silence, hearing nothing but the rustling sound as the breeze worked its way through the cornstalks and the crunch of the pumpkin seeds between their teeth.

Time slipped by, quietly and uninterrupted.  Rhett closed his eyes and breathed deeply of the world.  His ears picked up on rustling sound caused by the slight breeze as it made its way through the cornstalks. He let his mind wander among ideas, books he read, things he had to do at home, but his mind continually came back to Link’s toothy grin and infectious laugh.  

Preoccupied with thoughts of Link, his arm and waist still sizzled with the feeling of the shorter man’s hands on him.  It left a warm and pleasant feeling in his stomach.  Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he could see his friend tilting his head back, hair falling out of place as he dropped pumpkins seeds into his wide mouth. Rhett resisted the urge to brush the hair out of the brunet’s eyes.  Chewing loudly and reading the map, Link was no doubt coming up with a plan of attack on how to get out of this maze. Rhett looked quickly away, pretending to be busy with his own handful of seeds, as Link raised his hand to grab more for himself.

Squish and splat. Not anticipating the mushy pumpkin innards jammed into his face, Rhett let out a, “Wha..What the crap?”  Looking through the pumpkin smashed on his face and up at Link, Rhett’s shocked expression sent the smaller man into convulsions of laughter that sent him to the ground, hands clutching his belly, forehead and nose crinkled.

“Oh, you think this is funny, huh, buddy roll.” Rhett chortled, wiping the sticky pumpkin sludge off his face with a smile.  Leaning down, he stuck his hands inside the pumpkin grabbing two handfuls of goop. His friend must have predicted Rhett’s response, because when he looked up again, Link was no longer in front of him. His eyes traveled along the path and spotted a backpacked Link sprinting away, maniacal laughter in his wake.  

Long legs quickly caught up to Link easily, but Link was smaller and faster. Ducking and dancing out of Rhett’s grasp several times, Link evaded his friend for a long while. Not paying attention to the path he was taking, Link came full circle back to the the start of this game. Stopping abruptly at the dead end, he was barely able to let out a “dan gummit” before his body was slammed the the ground causing the air to be knocked out of him.  

Grunting, the two men wrestle on the ground, kicking dirt up. Rhett was able to use his strength and large frame to get on top of Link, but the smaller man’s flailing posed a challenge. Grabbing both of Rhett’s wrists, Link attempts to buck Rhett off, so that he can get away. The large man won’t budge.  Link attempts to push the pumpkin filled hands toward Rhett. “Ahhh” Rhett screams as he tries to rip his arms away.  For the next several minutes, they are at a stalemate, neither making a headway and neither giving up any ground.  

A combination of tears from laughter and exhaustion from the struggle, Link suddenly loses his strength.  Taking the opportunity, Rhett jams his hand into his friend’s face, slathering sticky pumpkin strings from the top of Link’s hair to the bottom of his chin.  

“Ha, got you.”  Rhett yells in victory as he rolls over onto his back, gasping for air in between howling laughter.  As Link spits pumpkin gunk out of his mouth, he scoots closer to his friend,a large smile plastered on his face. Both men lay side by side pulling air into their lungs and letting their hysterics die down.  

“Truce?” Link asks as he glances sideways at Rhett.  “Yeah, buddy, truce.”  Rhett smiles slapping his hand down onto Link’s and leaving it there.  Link is acutely conscious of the warm stickiness of Rhett’s hand in his own.  He runs his thumb slowly along Rhett’s wrist and squeezes. “Good.”  He makes a move to stand up, but Rhett’s hand is locked around his.  He twists his head and sees the most intense stare radiating from Rhett’s eyes.  Now on his side, Rhett raises his a hand out toward Link, not breaking eye contact. As Link’s breath gets caught in his throat, he licks his lips in anticipation of his best friend’s touch.

Rhett can’t keep his eyes from Link.  He watches as Link wipes the pumpkin off his face in between bouts of laughter, observes Link’s small chest rise and fall as he tries to catch his breath, sees the small glance, feels the graze of his thumb and notices the dirt on his forehead.  All of these cause a fog of desire in his brain that Rhett doesn’t quite comprehend.  With a mind of its own, Rhett’s hand goes to Link’s face and gently runs his thumb against the smudge of dirt wiping it away, his fingers grazing the smaller man’s nose.  At Rhett’s touch, Link’s eyes roll back and close.  Wiping hair out of Link’s eyes, Rhett’s hand traces the brunette’s jaw line, travels down his throat  and settles on his chest, feeling the rise and fall accelerate.  

Not understanding why he is letting his hand linger on his best friend or why Link seems so nervous, all Rhett knows is that the thump thump of Link’s heartbeat fills him with untold joy. With a feather tip touch, he slides his hand to Link’s stomach, causing a sharp breath from Link.  Slowly, placing his hand over his friend’s, Link whispers, “What are we doing?” Eyes still closed, he allows himself to trail his finger tips up and down the hand and arm of the man he has moved through this life with for many years.

“I don’t know.” Rhett responds as he sidles closer to Link feeling the warmth radiate from his lanky body.  His mouth comes close to Link’s ear and he breathes in the heady scent of his hair- dust, pumpkin and shampoo.  

Link feels like he is in a pleasant dream.  Not sure of what his best friend is doing, Link is afraid to make a move, fearful it would cause the dream to fade.  Feeling Rhett’s warm breath in his hair, Link tilts his head offering Rhett easier access.  The soft wetness of his mouth on his ear and down his neck causes a  warmth fluttering throughout his body, making Link sigh quietly.  He squeezes Rhett’s hand, savoring each tremor Rhett causes in his body.

Heart beating madly in his chest, Rhett barely recognizes his own actions.  Taking Link’s hand off the ground, he gently places it to his lips. He plants a tender kiss to each knuckle and holds onto his hand tightly as he slides his other hand down to Link’s belt. Opening Link like a present that he has been excited to receive, he rips and tugs quickly to get to the wonder underneath the wrapping.  Carried away with the the rush of touching and the freeness of the open air, he wastes no time jamming his hand inside Link’s pants massaging and exploring. “Uhh.. . Oh…Rhett…” Hearing Link groan his name loudly and watching his hips slowly move with the speed of Rhett’s hand, causes a jolt through the blonde man.  His pants become increasingly more uncomfortable with each pump he delivers to Link.

Link can’t believe what he is feeling.  The sensation of Rhett’s skin against his skin, gliding over his manhood in swift firm motions is too intense to take, making the brunet feel faint and out of control.   Hips bucking wildly against his friend’s hand, head thrown back and mouth open moaning, Link is close to release.  Time seems to have sped up and his head is buzzing with need and love for his companion. He fights against the fog trying to warn Rhett, not ready to end this beautiful moment so soon. “Rhett, oh, Rhett, I’m gonna… gonna…”

Rhett watches Link’s full lips form his name and hears his pleasure.  Unable to control his need, Rhett closes the small gap between them, placing his mouth on his friend’s mouth and throws his leg over Link and begins rubbing against him.  Rhett feels Link’s hand travel up his thigh and dig into his butt cheek, pulling Rhett closer.  Sighing and moving their bodies together, the moment of release is edging nearer.  “Oh, Link.  So close. Come with me.”

Hearing Rhett’s throaty voice in his ear, sends Link over the edge.  Losing all sense of reality, a vibration in his chest travels through him, his manhood quivers and releases hot stickiness into Rhett’s palm. He groans into Rhett’s mouth, tensing his body and digging his nails into Rhett. Not far behind, Link can feel Rhett’s body tremble as Rhett bites down on Link’s lip.  Both men, writhe against each other, riding their orgasm to the end.   

Nuzzling his face against Rhett’s hands, Link dips his head low and snuggles his body closer into Rhett.  Sighing contentedly, he was grateful that he agreed to go on this outing.  There was no where else in the world he would rather be than in this instant, in this man’s arms.  Hearing birds chirping, he opens his eyes and notices that it’s getting darker.  Growling inwardly, he doesn’t want to disturb the moment, but knows they should get a move on or risk spending the night in the cornfield.  Kissing Rhett’s arm, he hesitantly whispers, “It’s getting dark out, Rhett. Do you think we should go?”

Grunting instead of answering, Rhett flips a weak and pliable Link over on his side and pulls him close, spooning against his backside. As he wraps his arms around the small brunet, basking in their afterglow everything feels right, the intimacy that they shared was all kinds of right.  It is like all his world has become more vibrant, more alive, more meaningful.  Rhett wonders how he ever lived a happy life before this.  This was true happiness, everything before was just an illusion.  A placeholder until he finally opened his eyes and saw what was in front of him the entire time.  Link. His Link.

Of course, he was not ready to go.  He wasn’t ready to take his body from Link, to feel the cold come to the place where Link once had kept warm, to untangle themselves and go to their separate corners, but as he opened his eyes, he knew Link was right. It was getting dark, fast.  Rhett squeezed Link in his arms, burying his face in his hair and reluctantly agreed, “Yeah, Linkster. I guess you’re right. We should be getting going, but do you know where we go from here?”  

Link understood that the question was double sided. Reading between the lines, Link knew what Rhett was really asking.  He was asking what they were going to do about these new found feelings that had suddenly arisen on their adventure, would this change their relationship, would they forget it and move on, would this make them stronger or pull them apart? So much fear and uncertainty in this one small question. Link was unsure himself what this new development meant, but he knew he loved Rhett and would continue to love him.  The words fell out of his mouth before he had a chance to think and analyze, “I don’t know, Rhett, but I love you and we’ll figure this out together, like we always do.”  With that, they both got up, got dressed and found their way out of the maze hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Any comments are welcome!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> http://razle-dazle.tumblr.com/


End file.
